


夜在热气球旁挥动着一张捕梦网

by Anonymous



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 椰子树下，我们创造了一个宇宙
Relationships: Adam Peaty/James Guy
Collections: Anonymous





	夜在热气球旁挥动着一张捕梦网

18:48

“将碱石灰和氯化钙的混合物嵌入在潜海球的墙内，以吸收呼吸产生的二氧化碳和湿气。潜海球中的人用棕榈叶做扇子，促成空气的流通。”

Adam动手拧松仓顶盖，突然，一枚螺栓迸射出来，横穿甲板，在三十英尺以外的钢板上留下来半英寸深的凹痕。一股强大的水流从螺栓飞出的小孔里激射而出。

“老天啊！这是怎么回事？”James被喷出的水流溅了个透，他狂怒地捋了一把额前的湿发，像被蜇了一样用力跺着脚。

“潜海球在极深的深度下渗入了海水，当它被拉回水面时，里面的压力逐步上升，”Adam解释道，“但并非内部的压力一直上升。在深海球体渗水后，内部空气被压缩，压力增高，如果内外达到平衡，则和深海的水压数值一致；将球体拉回水面的过程如果比较快，仅仅透过渗水的缝隙，内外压力不可能瞬时平衡，所以球内空气和球外的压力差逐步上升。”

”你够了！快把毛巾给我！你这只猪！“James咬牙切齿地对着Adam挥了挥拳头，喉咙里发出不耐烦的声音，“我这老骨头经不住大风大浪了——”

“放心，不会让你得风湿的，”Adam站在一旁看着James，抱着手臂，怎么也止不住脸上盈盈的笑，

“我会一直保护你的。”

在汹涌的海流中，潜海球不断摇晃着，船舱内的物品被甩的四处都是。James裹着一条毯子，接过Adam递来的茶，然后给了他一个大大的白眼。

他走到下层甲板上，慢慢的坐下来，斜睨着白色的夕阳。

Jaykae的歌在船舱内响起。没有海雾。一切都是透明的凝胶状的，这个星球仿如从来没有人见过的另一种生命形式，或者更真实的是，这不是地球。

James嘶嘶的说，“无序的低频噪音脉冲。”

“你竟然这样说我最爱的歌手？你这只猪。“Adam趴在栏杆上伸头冲着下层甲板大喊道，他相信James听到了，他依然自顾自的笑着，眼角的皱纹里盛满霞光。

19:09

太阳还没有完全从海平面上消失。

对他来说，从某一个特定的时刻开始，水是他的一部分，他是水的一部分。在那之前，他从未发觉过自己的这一天赋。在水中越游越快，能够帮他达到一种境界，超越新的极限。曾经有一段时间，他的争强好胜与自我膨胀与日俱增，他渴望的只有最高领奖台，而探索的那部分消失了。后来他年纪大了，水对他而言回归了最初的那种宁静的单纯。他谓之为一种平衡。

现在他手里握着一根棕榈叶的柄，叶子若有若无的扇动着海上湿润的空气，小小的气流卷起，他希望他的岁月就这样被海风带走，毫无理性的带走。

他生命中最好的那个人，现在就在他脚下的木板之下。更深之下，也许是公牛鲨，它们吃人。他想他很迷恋那个人身上的某种特质，也许是咋咋呼呼。他们都贪玩，他们又很不同，有一点互补，他确信这也是一种平衡。

此时有两只双髻鲨消无声息地在水中洄游。它们始终能在深海亘古不变的黑暗中找到方向。

23:29

James从下层甲板走上来，手指交叉放在身前，“猪，你还没睡？”

海水是晦暗的黑色，黑色充满了所有的空间，隔绝了你关于其他任何颜色的想象。

“在水下的时候，我从来都睁着眼，我向下张望，心中能感受到长久以来的渴望——我想要游的更快，即使那里看起来像黑色的入口一样。“

”就像黑洞一样，“James把脸转开，不看Adam的脸，“它把你吸进去了。“

“真是很难想象了，许多年前我居然那么怕水，小的时候，我甚至害怕洗澡，”Adam笑着，却不在James的视线范围里。

“是啊，你个大脏猪。“

”那时候我抱着我妈的胳膊，不敢下水，他们就会把我踢下去，哈哈哈。“

”我说这么晚了你还不睡吗？“

”又催我睡觉？“

“不睡拉倒。”

“你记不记得——”

“记得什么？”

“有一年我们去比赛的时候，晚上你老催我睡觉，然后第二天我破了世界纪录。“

”有点印象。可是鬼知道为什么每次出去比赛我都要跟你这只猪住一个房间？“James从Adam的身边走开，在一把嘎吱作响的椅子上坐下，“反正我记得有次你一天内破了两次自己的纪录。你破的纪录太多了，我根本弄不清。那是哪一年来着？“

而那一刻马达发出一声巨大的轰鸣，James没有听见Adam大喊的年份，但他看见了他眼里那最Adam Peaty的笑意。于是在这一秒他们被吞没。他们斗嘴。他们相爱。他们老了。他们在开阔的海面上颠簸，驶向永无。

而那一夜的夜空，没有月亮，也没有星星。

The END


End file.
